Overleg:RuneScape Wiki
Deze pagina dient enkel voor overleg over de Hoofdpagina, voor algemene discussies over de Wiki, gebruik RuneScape:RS wiki. Polls Doet bij iemand de polls het? Bij mij niet namelijk. Ik kan er er wel op klikken maar mijn stem wordt niet mee geregistreed en aangezien ik maar een enkele stemmen ziet, denk ik dat het probleem bij meerdere mensen optreed. :Jep bij mij doen de polls het ook niet, ik kan erop klikken maar stem wordt niet geteld... Therealmagicrune 25 okt 2008 15:20 (UTC) ::Ik heb ook eens een poll op de Engelse RS wiki geprobeerd en daar telt hij mijn stem ook niet. Blijkbaar niet een probleem waar we zelf veel aan kunnen veranderen. Therealmagicrune 17 nov 2008 18:17 (UTC) Forums Weet iemand hoe je een forum kan aanmaken? Internet sluit zomaar af, wat moet ik doen? Heb je wel eens last dat deze wiki zomaar afsluit? Als dit gebeurt dan zul je nieuwe updates moeten installeren. Dit kun je doen door naar start onderaan je scherm te gaan. En dan op alle programma's te klikken en dan bovenin op Windows update te klikken. Als dit niet werkt zul je het moeten doen door op de volgende sites de volgende updates te downloaden: *http://www.nvidia.com/Download/index.aspx?lang=en - voor Nvidia cards *http://ati.amd.com/support/driver.html - voor ATI cards *http://downloadcenter.intel.com/?default.aspx - voor Intel chipsets Nieuwe hoofdpagina De laatste tijd ben ik grotendeels bezig geweest met de hoofdpagina. Het resultaat staat nu online :P Als je vind dat er iets aan toegevoegd moet worden hoor ik het graag. Ik ben nog wel bezig met onderwerp categorieën en willekeurig artikel. Re: hoodpagina Als ik op de hoofdpagina op de laptop met een beeldscherm van 17 inch ga staat de helft van de pagina over de andere heen. Maar als ik op mijn eigen beeldscherm met 22 inch dan staat alles precies goed naast elkaar. Heeft iemand ander het zelfde probleem dat de pagina overlapt? : Op mijn 17 inch op men pc (Firefox) overlapt hij ook. Heb nog niet uitgeprobeerd op men laptop. Therealmagicrune 13 nov 2008 18:39 (UTC) :: Op mijn laptop overlapt hij ook (Firefox), is 15,6 inch. Therealmagicrune 14 nov 2008 18:36 (UTC) Dat is nou jammer. Zou wel ff kijken wat ik hieraan kan doen. Ik denk dat het aan de afbeeldingen ligt. Overlapt die het nu nog steeds? : Ja, bij mijn laptop wel Lmaomg 17 nov 2008 19:59 (UTC) Nieuwe onderwerpen Heeft iemand nog idee wat er nog op de hoofdpagina moet verschijnen? Ik zal binnenkort bezig gaan met het overlappings probleem. Overlapping is over Bij mij op de laptop overlapt die niet meer! Bij jullie ook? --Darth Stefan 21 nov 2008 11:11 (UTC)Darth Stefan : Heel mooi gedaan Darth Stefan, het probleem is inderdaad opgelost. Therealmagicrune 21 nov 2008 10:42 (UTC) Zijbalk Kan iemand me vertellen hoe je de links aan de zijkant van je beeld aanpast ? Met top content , community enz. Ik zou daar graag een link met skill en quests zetten en als dat dan uitschuift komt er non member skills, member skills... Kan iemand me dit vertellen ? Alvast badankt! Nee ik heb geen idee hoe je de zijbalken moet veranderen. Volgens mij gaat het uit zichzelf. Want elke keer wordt het veranderd. :Ik heb een 'edit this menu' optie bij Top Content, maar dan kom ik uit bij een pagina van Mediawiki en lijkt me geen goed idee om daarmee te zitten knoeien. Therealmagicrune 9 dec 2008 20:39 (UTC) Artikel van de maand Iemand nog suggesties voor een nieuwe artikel van de maand? Voor op de hoofdpagina uiteraard. --Darth Stefan 10 dec 2008 19:40 (UTC)Darth Stefan :Magic? Ondanks dat het nog in bewerking is, is het een van de meest uitgebreide Skillguides en heeft veel nuttige afbeeldingen. Therealmagicrune 11 dec 2008 11:00 (UTC) Forums Weet iemand hoe je en forum kan aanmaken? nieuw probleem: geen wiki afbeelding op hoofdpagina Als ik de hoofdpagina laad, wordt de afbeelding van de wiki (Wiki.PNG) even weergegeven, maar verdwijnt vrijwel onmiddellijk, en dan staat de zoekfunctie bovenaan links. Bij andere pagina's wordt de afbeelding nog wel normaal weergegeven. Heeft nog iemand dit probleem? Therealmagicrune 13 dec 2008 13:27 (UTC) Klopt, ik dacht dat ik de enigste was met dit probleem, kennelijk niet :( Maar de afbeelding blijft staan, alleen de rechte balk overlapt hem geheel. --15 dec 2008 17:15 (UTC) Mechscape Onze vrienden van de Nederlandse Mechscape hebben het volgende bericht achtergelaten: Artikel van de maand januarie Iemand nog suggesties? - 30 december 2008 14:13 :RuneScape:RS wiki/avdmjan09 dient vanaf nu voor het stemmen van een Artikel. Therealmagicrune 30 dec 2008 13:24 (UTC) Menu balken Weet iemand hoe je de menu balken links van de pagina kan veranderen? - 30 december 2008 20:36 :Mediawiki:Sidebar lijkt hier iets mee te maken te hebben... maar daar kan je blijkbaar niets aan de lay-out mee veranderen. Therealmagicrune 30 dec 2008 19:40 (UTC) overlapping afbeelding De overlapping van de afbeelding van de Wiki is opgelost door iemand van Wikia staff. Blijkbaar was er een probleem met de 'divs' die niet gesloten waren. Zie hier voor meer informatie. Therealmagicrune 2 jan 2009 20:19 (UTC)